That Girl
by sleep on stars
Summary: He didn't need that girl. He needed the girl. And she just wasn't the one for him. Oneshot xx Niley/Nelena


"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" Selena screamed as she and Nick entered the boy's tour bus. "N-nothing, I was just suggesting a lighter hair color for you, light brown maybe?" Nick stammered.

Selena collapsed onto the couch and looked up at him with shocked eyes, "You want me to change my hair color … to _light brown_?"

"No!" Nick argued, "I'm just saying you'd look really pretty, that's all"

She couldn't believe this was coming from him … again. "I'm sorry that I can't be like her" she shook her head.

"Be like who?" Nick asked, sitting down next to her on the couch. "Please don't make me say it" Selena bowed her head.

There was a moment of silence, "I'm not…" Nick paused, "I'm not asking you to be like her" he reasoned.

The dark brunette sighed as she lifted herself up off the couch; she walked over towards the bunks – his bunk to be specific. "Really?" she arched her left eyebrow as she pulled back the separator and revealed his bed. "Then what's this?" she asked, referring to the picture he had of him, Miley and Joe on the Best of Both Worlds Tour. "It's nothing…" he whispered, bowing his head in shame.

Selena sat herself up on his bed and laid her head on the pillow. She plucked the picture off the wall and examined it.

2 minutes passed before Nick slowly walked over towards her, "What are you doing?" he sighed.

"Trying to figure out why she's so pretty" her eyes became glassy. "No, no" Nick argued, "_You're_ pretty"

She shook her head and looked up from the picture. "But, _she's_ beautiful" a tear slid down her cheek.

Nick's eyes found their way to the picture that he had been looking at every night for 3 months before he drifted off to sleep. Nick stood there with his arms wrapped around Miley's waist as she slung an arm around both Nick and Joe's shoulders. She radiated confidence, her hair shining in the sun and her face glowing with happiness. Her gorgeous brunette locks fell down onto her shoulders loosely, her plump lips shimmered and those pools of blue that were shamelessly called her 'eyes' smiled.

He couldn't help, but smile along with her. They were so happy back then, nothing could break them apart. Nick quickly snapped back out of it and focused his attention back on Selena, "I have to object" he smirked.

She didn't laugh, she didn't even crack a small smile; all she did was shake her head. "Ever think that once you fall in love … you can't pull yourself back out? It's impossible to let go of them because you know once you do … that's it. It's finally over…" Selena paused, connecting her eyes with Nick's; "And you don't want it to be over with Miley"

Nick didn't speak a word; he made no notion to object. Selena broke her gaze from his and bit her lip; trying to hold back a sob. "And.. I can't be" she swallowed the knot forming in her throat, "_That_ girl"

He knitted his eyebrows together; confused as to why she was saying these things. "I can't be _that girl_ that stands next to you knowing that you're thinking of her, _that girl_ that kisses you even though you're picturing her lips on yours, _that girl_ that tries to convince herself that she's the one you really want…" tears rolled down Selena's porcelain skin, her mascara ran and she was practically choking on her words; "I can't be _that girl_ that has to compete with this gorgeous girl running through your mind ever second of every freaking day!"

Nick moved his hand, raising it to caress her cheek, but she pushed it away. She leapt off the bed and moved back into the front part of the bus … he followed. "I WANT TO BE _THE_ GIRL NICK!" she shouted over her shoulder, grabbing her jacket off the couch, she slowly turned around. Her eyes were red and her face was splotchy, "I want to be _the_ girl" she whispered, her gaze locked on the ground.

"I-"Nick started, "I'm staying on Demi's bus for tonight" Selena cut him off, "Then tomorrow I'm gone. I'm done here Nick. You love her and I love you. This is some _sick_ twisted little love triangle that I don't want to be apart of!" she pointed her index finger at him, symbolizing the triangle.

"This can't be happening" Nick argued, a tear slipping down his cheek. Even with the words coming from his own mouth, he knew it was happening. He knew who he truly loved … and it wasn't Selena.

"We're done" Selena finally whispered before exiting the bus.

Nick couldn't believe this was actually happening. They had started the day off with playing touch football on stage and ended it with breaking up? How could this be?

The silence that sliced through the air stung, he needed to hear a voice. Someone's voice. _Her_ voice…

The curly haired boy quickly pulled his phone out of his back pocket and dialed the number. It rang a few times before they picked it up. "Hello?" they laughed into the phone. Miley plopped her hand over the speaker and screamed, "JUSTIN! TELL NOAH I'LL BE OUTSIDE IN 5 MINUTES! MAKE SURE SHE HAS HER HELMET ON THIS TIME SO IF SHE FALLS OFF THE BIKE SHE DOESN'T DAMAGE THAT SMALL HEAD OF HERS!" Miley giggled, she then pulled her hand away from the speaker and repeated; "Hello?"

He didn't say anything, didn't make one squeak; he had just wanted to hear her voice. "Who is…" Miley paused and checked the caller I.D., "Nick?" she breathed out; surprised at the caller.

Busted.

"Hi" he whispered. "What are you…? How are you…?" she finally collected her thoughts together, "How's the tour?"

"It's .. good" he lied, "How's filming?" he returned the kind gesture.

"It's .. good" she repeated his answer.

"So I…"  
"Listen I…"

They both started at the same time, Miley chuckled nervously, "You go first…" Nick smiled. "So I'm sorry to totally cut you off like this … but uh, I have to go bike riding with Just .." she paused, "Just my sister and her friend" she caught herself.

"Miley …" Nick started.

"Why'd you call!?" she finally broke loose, "After all this time!? After all the articles and lies and scandals? You choose _now_ to call?" Miley's anger bubbled up inside of her.

"I had to talk to you" Nick answered.

"About what!?" Miley demanded, "About how great your life is right now? How awesome Selena and Demi are? How you freaking screwed up my life? Huh Nick? What did you want to talk about!?"

He sucked in a deep breath, "I need the girl" he explained.

"Excuse me?"

"I can't have _that_ girl. I have to have _the_ girl"

"What are you trying to say?" Miley sighed.

"You're _the_ girl. Selena just helped me realize that." Nick explained; tears stung his eyes.

Miley sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes in pain, "Why are you telling me this now? How come you didn't tell me this a long time ago?" she whispered; hurt.

"I had just realized it recently" Nick whispered.

"I'm sorry, but you just … you just ran out of time" she whispered, tears fell freely from her eyes.

"How can love have an expiration date?" Nick inquired, "How can anything as strong of a connection like we had have a time limit!?"

"I've moved on" Miley stated.

"I don't think you have" Nick shook his head, clinging onto the phone. His knuckles turned white from the grasp he had on the phone, he wanted to be as close to her as possible.

"And what if you're wrong? What if I really have?" Miley arched her left eyebrow, "What if everything we knew and felt back then was all wrong!?"

"I know what I feel right now" Nick stated.

Silence filled the phone line for a brief moment, "And what's that?" Miley sighed.

"That I need to be where you are. That I need to be talking to you right now or else I might …"

"Might what?" Miley whispered. The tears just didn't stop, why was there all this crying? She just wanted to be happy! Why couldn't she just be that? Happy?!

That's when she realized … she couldn't be happy unless she was with Nick.

"Or I might suffocate"  
"Or you might suffocate"

Miley and Nick both finished at the same time. Miley let out a small, sad laugh. "I don't know if I can do this…" she said out loud.

"I know you can. I know I can. I know we can because…" Nick paused, "you're my girl"

Silence.

For which had seemed for 20 hours, it went on and on and on.

Finally, "I love you too" Miley whispered.

* * *

**Blech. I hated this story. I was just really mad and felt like writing something that had a lot of screaming in it. Funnnnn... So even if it is trash ... I wrote it.**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


End file.
